Kala Cinta Berlabuh di Musim Semi
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Haruno Sakura, artis papan atas yang harus terjebak di arena tawuran dihari kepindahannya sebagai murid baru. Bermula dari pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang berandal sekolah di arena tawuran. Membawanya mengenal lebih jelas pentolan Konohagakuen itu/SasuSaku/Slight SakuGaa


Chapter 1

Sebuah clubbing ramai oleh para remaja yang asyik berjoget bersama-sama. Salah satu yang ada disitu adalah Haruno Sakura gadis cantik yang sedang asyik meminum beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol tanpa memedulikan orang di sekitarnya. Beberapa orang yang mengenalnya berusaha untuk mengajaknya berbicara, namun Sakura berhasil mengusir beberapa orang yang mencoba mendekatinya. Baginya, dunia gemerlap itu dunia yang harus di nikmatinya, dunia itu sangat kejam dan dia benci dunianya sendiri.

"Minta lagi." Sakura mengangkat gelasnya kepada bartender yang melayaninya.

"Anda sudah minum lima gelas," ucap sang Bartender.

"Aku tidak peduli! Berikan aku minum lagi," ucap Sakura.

Mebuki memandang ponselnya. Putrinya itu sudah berani datang ke club malam disaat syuting sedang kosong. Jalan satu-satunya adalah meminta bantuan Ino.

"Moshi-moshi."

Mebuki menarik nafas lega ketika panggilan teleponnya diangkat oleh Ino.

"Apakah Sakura ada bersamamu?"

"Tidak ada, baa-san. Dia kabur di jam terakhir dengan alasan ada syuting."

Mebuki memijat pelipisnya. Sakura menjadikan syuting sebagai alasan agar bisa kabur ke club malam. Benar-benar putrinya itu.

"Tapi dia tidak ada di rumah, dan dia tidak ada syuting hari ini."

Ino segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dia baru sadar jika Sakura menghilang. Rasa kantuknya membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa sekarang.

"Rasanya dia menyebut nama clubbing deh tante," ucap Ino.

"Apa dia tidak tahu betapa bahayanya masuk ke dalam clubbing sendirian seperti itu," omel Mebuki, "Apalagi, dia adalah artis yang sedang naik daun!"

Ino ganti memijat pelipisnya yang pusing, ganti dia sekarang yang bingung memikirkan nasib sahabatnya jika benar-benar ke clubbing. Pasalnya, Sakura pernah merusak isi clubbing saat ada seorang pemuda yang mengganggunya, secara Sakura adalah mantan atlit Karate. Ino benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Coba Baa-san cari ke beberapa clubbing, mungkin baa-san bisa menemukan Sakura disana," ucap Ino.

"Terimakasih, Ino. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu."

Klik!

Septi memandang ponselnyanya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, ganti sekarang dia yang pusing memikirkan nasib Sakura.

oOo

Sakura meneguk gelas ke tujuhnya, bartender itu hanya terdiam melihatnya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai _teler._ Seorang lelaki paruh baya segera mendekati lalu duduk di sebelahnya yang sudah setengah _teler._ lelaki itu memandangi Sakura dari atas ke bawah sambil menelan ludahnya, siapa yang tidak mengenal Sakura, artis remaja yang sedang naik daun dengan sensasinya yang terakadang membuat gempar dunia perfilman. Bukannya Sakura mencari sensasi dengan cara yang tidak baik, terkadang meski sudah memakai pakaian yang tertutup, tetap saja membuat lelaki yang melihatnya menelan ludah.

Lelaki itu segera memesan minuman beralkohol lalu meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan. Sakura yang sudah setengah _teler_ hanya melirik lelaki paruh baya yang berada di sebelahnya, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia macam itu. Lelaki itu memandang Sakura dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Kamu mau melayaniku heh?" tanyanya

"Tidak." Sakura meneguk gelasnya entah gelas keberapa.

"Jangan sok jual mahal begitu. Berapapun yang kamu minta akan aku berikan," ucap Lelaki paruh baya itu mulai mencolek lengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan hal itu untuk mendapatkan uang. Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri."

Lelaki itu memandang Sakura dengan pandangan sebal, dia sangat kesal dengan sifat sombong dan sok jual mahal yang di lakukan Sakura terhadapnya.

"Jangan mentang-mentang kamu artis lalu kamu sombong ya." Lelaki itu segera bangkit dengan emosi.

"Siapa yang sombong? Paman saja yang genit menggodaku," ucap Sakura memandang lelaki hidung belang itu tanpa rasa takut.

Lelaki hidung belang itu nyaris saja memperkosa Sakura jika tidak dihalangi oleh sang bertender. Kizashi dan Mebuki langsung datang dan membawa Sakura pergi sebelum wartawan datang. Bisa menjadi skandal besar jika wartawan mencium kejadian ini.

oOo

Ino memandang tempat duduk Sakura yang masih kosong. Dia tahu jika sahabatnya itu tidak akan masuk ke sekolah hari ini.

Di rumahnya, Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk diam. Semalam kejadian itu terulang lagi, dia tidak sadar dengan yang di lakukannya, dia hanya ingat saat seorang lelaki hidung belang itu menggodanya. Mebuki tidak bisa menahan amarahnya dan akan memindahkannya ke Konohagakure untuk tinggal bersama kakek neneknya. Boro-boro tahu kotanya seperti apa, kesana saja belum pernah.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi, Sakura! Kamu nyaris diperkosa semalam, dan itu hukumanmu!"

Sakura hanya bisa merengut kesal.

.

.

.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah Sakura dan menemukan gadis itu sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Sahabatnya itu memang unik dan terkadang bisa membuat orang terdekatnya menjadi panik bukan kepalang karena ulahnya.

"Berulah lagi, heh-" ledek Ino.

Sakura hanya melirik sahabatnya sebelum memfokuskan dirinya kepada lagu yang sedang di dengarkannya.

"Pig, mau tidak ikut aku pindah?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Pindah kemana?" Ino memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Konoha, tentu saja."

"Tunggu dulu, untuk apa kamu kesana? Ada syuting?" Ino ganti bertanya.

"Tidak sih, itu hukumanku karena mabuk semalam." Sakura menunjukan cengirannya.

Jika boleh memilih, Ino ingin menjitak kepala sahabatnya yang menyebalkan ini.

oOo

Seorang pemuda menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, tidak memperdulikan suasana ramai di taman tempatnya duduk sekarang. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Si jenius yang tampan, pentolan di Konohagakuen High School? Siapapun yang melihatnya, pasti akan meleleh karena melihat betapa tampannya pemuda itu.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya, sang supir membuka jendela mobilnya menampakkan sesosok wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuk Sasuke. Masih dengan menghisap rokonya dalam-dalam, Sasuke berlaga cuek seolah tidak memperdulikan temannya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Kemana aja sih? Ngabur jam terakhir, nggak ada kabar," temannya bersungut-sungut membuat Sasuke mendenguskan wajahnya, tersenyum geli.

"Pengen nenangin diri aja," ucap Sasuke masih menghisap rokoknya.

"Mau tanding futsal kagak?" tanya Neji selaku teman yang baik untuk Sasuke.

"Hmm.. nanti kalau mood gue kesana." Sasuke melempar rokoknya yang sudah hampir habis ke tong sampah yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Neji menarik nafas panjang melihat sikap Sasuke yang kelewat cuek itu. sahabatnya yang satu itu memang susah ditebak. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa wanita yang spesial di hatinya. Banyak sekali gadis yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya, namun Sasuke seolah tutup mata dan telinga menanggapinya.

Neji sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan masa lalu Sasuke yang membuatnya menjadi berandalan seperti ini. Setahunya Sasuke seorang yatim piatu dan yang membuatnya semakin heran, Sasuke selalu mempunyai banyak uang yang selalu dia keluarkan dari dompetnya, hal itu mampu membuat beberapa temannya terheran-heran.

"Ya udah, gue cabut ya. Sai, Naruto dan Kiba udah nunggu disana. Kalo mood buruan dateng."

Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Neji, dirinya lebih memandang bintang di langit malam, seolah mengerti tentang hatinya. Kehampaan hatinya.

oOo

Sakura memandang dirinya di cermin, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah barunya dan kepindahannya ke Konoha. Sakura memandang rumahnya yang sepi, memang hanya tinggal bersama Ino dan juga kakek dan neneknya.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo sarapan!"

Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan nenek Tsunade dan Kakek Jiraiya sudah duduk di meja makan bersama Ino. Mendenguskan wajahnya, dia memilih duduk di sebelah Ino dan melahap rotinya.

"Buruan Forehead! Lelet amat!"

Sakura memandang Ino sebelum melemparkan roti kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Sialan lo!"

.

.

.

Sakura memandang jalanan Konoha yang lumayan padat, tidak kalah dengan Suna. Ino sendiri sibuk dengan ponselnya dan mengacuhkan Sakura, membuat gadis berambut bubble gum bosan setengah mati.

Tiba-tiba saja mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti mendadak, membuatnya dan Ino mendadak maju ke depan.

"Aduh, Genma-san.. ada apa sih?" tanya Ino kepada supir mobil Sakura itu.

"Mobilnya mogok, nona."

"Hah? Lama nggak?" tanya Sakura.

"Tergantung kerusakannya."

Sakura memandang arloji di tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 08.15, mereka hanya punya waktu lima belas menit sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Mengambil tasnya, Sakura keluar dari mobilnya.

"Genma-san bawa ke bengkel aja mobilnya, aku mau jalan saja." Sakura segera berjalan menjauh.

"Forehead! Tunggu napa," kejar Ino segera menyamai langkah Sakura, "Emang kamu tau jalan ke sekolah baru kita?"

"Emang kamu mau telat saat pertama kali masuk sekolah?" balas Sakura.

"Iyee.. nggak sabaran banget sih!" gerutu Ino.

Tiba- tiba mereka malihat beberapa orang berseragam sekolah berlari ke arah mereka dan Sakura segera tahu bahwa akan ada tawuran. Karena dirinya dapat melihat beberapa senjata tajam yang di bawa beberapa orang itu.

"Kabur!" jerit Sakura segera berlari menghindari gerombolan tawuran itu.

Mereka segera bersembunyi di balik pohon di sudut sebuah taman, mencoba menghindari gerombolan siswa yang sedang tawuran. Mereka memilih berjongkok agar tidak terlihat beberapa orang yang akan tawuran itu.

"Ah! Hari ini sial banget!" gerutu Sakura, "Udah mobil mogok, kena tawuran pula!"

Seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapan mereka dan membuat keduanya mendongak memandang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya sadis, dan itu membuat mereka berdua menjadi was-was. _Jangan-jangan dia salah satu dari gerombolan tawuran itu._

Sakura segera bangkit lalu mengeluarkan jurus karatenya dan memukul pemuda di hadapannya ini. Namun, dengan gampang pemuda itu mengunci jurunya dengan satu tangannya dan tangan lainnya membekap mulut Sakura. Posisinya sudah seperti berada dalam pelukan pemuda itu, membuat Ino ternganga-nganga yang melihatnya.

"Jurus karate lo boleh juga," cengir pemuda itu, "Kapan-kapan kita bisa tanding."

Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri namun semuanya sia-sia, karena pemuda itu menguncinya dengan sangat erat.

"Gue tau siapa lo. Artis cantik yang di kagumi banyak orang." Ucap pemuda itu. "Makanya gue kesini mau nyelametin lo, berhubung sekolah lo itu musuh bebuyutan sekolah gue. Dari pada lo kenapa-napa nantinya, karena gue nggak mau ada cewek yang terlibat dalam tawuran."

Ino terdiam mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, begitu pula Sakura yang masih berada dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

"Begitu gue lepasin pegangan gue, lo cepetan kabur sebelum temen-temen gue kesini," tapi belum sempat pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya. Tendangan sangat keras segera mengenai pemuda itu membuatnya jatuh terjembab. Sakura hampir saja jatuh ke tanah ketika tangannya di tarik oleh pemuda yang menurutnya tampan.

"Apaan sih! Lepasin!" Sakura segera berontak.

Pemuda dengan mata onyxnya itu segera melepaskan Sakura membuatnya bisa memandang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sama seperti dirinya.

"Mending kamu sekarang cepetan pergi," ucap Sasuke memandang lawannya yang jatuh tersungkur, "Lagian lo artis, bisa-bisanya ada di arena tawuran kayak gini."

"Tadi mobil gue mogok-"

"Nggak ada yang tanya tentang mobil lo," potong Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya.

"Dobe! Lo dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada di arena tawuran, parah banget," ucap seseorang di seberang.

"Kesini cepetan, ke taman." Sasuke mematikan ponselnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Cih.. nggak usah sok pahlawan." Pemuda itu segera bangkit membuat Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Tatapan kebencian, tatapan kematian.

"Ayo aku adalah lawanmu," tantang Sasuke.

Belum sempat Sasuke memukul lawannya sebuah mobil sport berwarna kuning berhenti tak jauh dari tempat mereka, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning segera membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Antarkan mereka," Sasuke menunjuk Sakura dan Ino dengan dagunya.

Naruto bersiul keras begitu melihat Sakura, "Anak SMA kita?"

"Udah, nggak usah kebanyakan ngomong cepet anter mereka," perintah Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum tawuran semakin memanas. Sebelum Sakura menutup pintu, dia bisa memandang Sasuke yang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Naruto memandang mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kamu anak Konohagakuen heh?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya."

"Aku tidak menyangka ada artis yang bersekolah di Konohagakuen," ucap Naruto.

Sakura tidak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto. Di pikirannya sekarang hanya ada pemuda bermata onyx itu. Mata pemuda itu memancarkan sebuah kebencian dan dendam yang mendalam.

"Cowok itu.. siapa dia?" tanya Sakura akhirnya.

"Oh, maksudmu Teme?" tanya Naruto, "Nanti kamu bakal tau sendiri siapa dia, yang pasti dia kakak kelasmu."

 _Pantas saja terlihat dewasa._

"Dan kamu-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, sohibnya Sasuke," Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan bangga, "Kamu adalah Haruno Sakura bukan? Seorang artis? Dan temanmu itu, namanya siapa?"

"Dia Yamanaka Ino." Sakura yang menjawab sedangkan Ini hanya nyengir, "Kalau kita telat bagaimana, senpai?"

"Tenang aja, Uzumaki Naruto ada disini, sudah pasti aman," ucap Naruto, "Emang kelas berapa kalian?"

"2-C," jawab Ino.

"Tenang aja, nanti aku yang ngomong ke wali kelas kalian."

"Udah tau kelas kalian belom?" tanya Naruto

"Belom." Sakura menggeleng pelan "Enggak apa-apa nih, kita lewat kelas-kelas gini? Kalo ketahuan guru gimana?"

"Makanya, ayo kita lewat sana," tunjuk Naruto ke sebuah tangga utama, "Yuk."

Lorong-lorong kelas sudah mulai sepi, Sakura mencoba mengikuti langkah Naruto yang besar-besar, begitu pula dengan Ino. Saat mereka melangkah melewati lorong kelas 2 sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

"Naruto! Kamu datang terlambat dan siapa mereka?" teriak seorang guru, dan Naruto sangat hafal suara siapa itu.

"Gila, itu Iruka sensei BK paling disiplin," bisik Naruto, "Kalo kita ketangkep bisa kena masalah, hitungan ketiga kita lari. Oke?"

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk mendengar bisikan Naruto.

"Satu.."

Sakura dan Ino semakin mempercepat langkah mereka mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Naruto! Jangan lari kamu!" Iruka sensei semakin mendekat, membuat jantung Sakura berdebar kencang, baru kali ini dia terlambat ke sekolah.

"Tiga.."

Naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu membuat Sakura dan Ino tersentak kaget, refleks mereka segera mengikuti langkah Naruto. Iruka sensei mencoba mengejar mereka bertiga namun tertinggal sangat jauh. Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah ruang kelas, Sakura dan Ino segera mengambil nafas banyak-banyak.

"Itung-itungan lo parah ya, senpai," omel Sakura, "Masa abis satu langsung tiga."

"Kok lo tau?" cengir Naruto, "Gue emang oon di matematik, tapi gue bisa masuk kelas Sains."

"Sombong nih ceritanya," ucap Sakura, membuat Naruto hanya nyengir lebar.

"Ini nih kelas kalian berdua," tunjuk Naruto tepat dimana mereka berhenti, "Siapa nama wali kalian?"

"Kurenai sensei," jawab Ino.

"Kebetulan banget, itu suaranya lagi ngajar." Naruto tersenyum lalu mengetuk pintu. Sedetik kemudian seorang guru yang berwajah angker keluar sambil membawa penggaris besi.

"Ngapain kamu disini? Nggak baca ini kelas 2?" sengit Kurenai sensei.

"Saya nganterin mereka sensei," ucap Naruto dengan sopan.

Kurenai sensei tersenyum ketika melihat murid baru mereka datang. Sakura dan Ino balas tersenyum sesopan mungkin.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" tanyanya

"Itu bu, mobil mogok jadinya kami terlambat," ucap Sakura tersenyum. "Untungnya ketemu Naruto senpai."

Di puji begitu Naruto jadi besar kepala.

"Oh-gitu," ucap Kurenai sensei, "Ya sudah, kalian boleh masuk. Dan kamu Naruto, segera balik ke kelas kamu!"

Naruto tersenyum lalu segera berlalu setelah memberikan satu kedipan matanya untuk Sakura dan Ino. Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam, kelas yang tadinya tenang menjadi riuh dengan siulan dari para cowok yang ada di kelas.

"Tenang! Tenang!" bentak Kurenai Sensei, "Kayak enggak pernah liat artis aja."

"Emang nggak pernah sensei," jawab seorang cowok di bangku pojok.

"Sudah!" bentak Kurenai sensei kesal, "Ayo perkenalkan nama kalian."

"Yamana Ino, salam kenal semua!" ucap Ino dengan percaya diri.

"Salam kenal Ino!" teriak mereka kompak.

"Salam kenal, Haruno Sakura! Yorosshiku!"

Seketika kelas bersiul dan bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

"Kamu bisa duduk di bangku paling depan, Konohamaru dan Daisuke! Kalian pindah ke belakang," ucap Kurenai sensei

Seketika teriakan-teriakan kelas 2-C terdengar

"Yahh... kok nggak sama saya aja sensei?"

"Iya, sensei nggak adil."

"DIAM KALIAN," bentak Kurenai sensei dan seketika suasana hening, "Mari kita lanjutkan belajarnya."

Naruto sedang makan ramen di depan kantin bersama Neji saat melihat motor hitam terparkir di lapangan parkir Konohagakuen. Sasuke membuka helm dan jaketnya, bajunya sudah hampir robek di segala tempat. Pipinya memar, bibirnya berdarah, membuat siapa saja tercengang melihatnya. Begitu pula dengan Neji dan Naruto yang melihat sohibnya itu.

"Teme, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke bukannya menjawab malah celingak-celinguk, membuat Naruto dan Neji menjadi bingung dengan sikap Sasuke.

Sakura memagang kepalanya yang pusing, begitu bel istirahat berbunyi semua teman-temannya mengerubunginya entah dari kelas sepuluh ataupun kelas lainnya. Ino sendiri juga memegangi perutnya yang lapar, tapi mereka tidak bisa keluar dari kerumunan manusia yang mengerubungi mereka.

"Permisi, bukannya saya mau gimana gitu. Tapi saya mau ke kantin dulu," pamit Sakura tersenyum.

Barulah beberapa orang itu memberikan jalan untuk mereka berdua lewat. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, mereka segera keluar dari kantin lalu menuruni tangga menuju kantin yang tadi pagi mereka lihat. Sampainya di koridor utama, Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik, dan saat itu jugalah Sasuke menoleh kepadanya membuat mata mereka beradu tatap.

"Forehead! Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Ino.

Secepat kilat Sasuke berlari menuju koridor utama lalu segera menarik tangan Sakura hingga membuat mata mereka beradu tatap. Sakura merasakan tangannya sakit karena cengkraman Sasuke.

"Senpai lepasin," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke bukannya menjawab malah tersenyum tipis.

"Nama lo Haruno Sakura, kan?" tanya Sasuke, "Itu nama artis atau nama asli lo?"

 _Di pikir gue Cuma cari sensasi apa dengan nama gue._

"Itu nama asli gue? Kenapa?"

 _Bingo._ Sasuke tersenyum semakin lebar lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah leher Sakura.

"Lo tau artinya Haruno Sakura?"

Bisikan lembut Sasuke di telinganya membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. Dengan tatapan tidak mengerti Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Tau." senyum Sakura bangga, "Artinya Sakura di Musim semi."

"Bagus deh kalo lo tau artinya," ucap Sasuke, "Artinya, lo akan slalu gue awasin."

Tanpa sempat Sakura menuaikan protesnya Sasuke segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya terhadapnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Sakura hanya bisa melongo heran melihat tingkah Sasuke yang aneh. Dengan kebingungan yang masih melandanya, Ino lalu menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya menuju kantin.

Sasuke menunjukan cengirannya.

"Sakura di musim semi."

 **-Bersambung-**

 **Curhatan Author :**

 **Nggak tahan buat nyimpen ide lama-lama. Akhirnya terbentuklah fict yang gaje ini :D**

 **Fict ini terinspirasi dari novel dengan judul Senja dalam Elegi. Tapi, Sakura akan buat tidak semirip mungkin dengan novelnya. Sakura juga lupa itu novel karya siapa :D**

 **Typo masih buaaaaannyyyyaaaakk banget! Udah gitu fict ini jauh dari kata SEMPURNA *tangan ala Demian***

 **Buat yang minta sekuel Ayah! Sabar ya, satu-satu dibuatnya, jadi harap bersabar :D**

 **Okeeeee.. buat yang puasa tambah semangat ya! Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
